As the demand for ubiquitous electronics is largely consumer driven, in some fields factors such as disposability, low cost and massive market applications are tending to become more important than ultrapowerful microelectronic devices. Therefore, macroelectronic devices that are light, inexpensive, flexible, disposable, and minimally sufficient to execute the simple task at hand are in high demand. Inexpensive radio frequency identification tags, flexible displays, disposable cell phones and e-papers are among the potential applications of such devices. To make practical use of these applications, it is desirable that their components are prepared using simple and inexpensive means that do not require using high vacuum deposition or photolithography facilities.